Don't die, love
by RedRose102
Summary: What if Bella found out she had cancer right before she and Edward started hanging out? Will Edward change her when he finds out or will he let her die?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. I sooo wished I owned Jacob and Edward though! Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and sadly i own nothing.**

BPOV

I was walking downstairs when the sharp pain cut through my stomach again. Its been doing this for weeks now. First, it would hit me for five minutes, then it would go away as abruptly as it appeared. And all the time it was going on, it would leave me doubled over in pain, tears in my eyes. It finally subsided and I continued my trek downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie.

He was sitting at the table as always, reading the paper. He looked up as I walked in, and smiled. "Hey, Bells," he greeted me cheerfully. "What's for breakfast?" I smiled at him. "Pancakes and eggs." "That sounds great!!" I went over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, then the pain hit again. I doubled over once again, clutching my side in pain.

"Bella?" Charlie said, alarmed. "Honey, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the doctor?" This lasted for about ten minutes before the pain stopped. When I was able to stand, I got up quickly. Charlie stood over me, a concerned, wild look on his face. "I'm fine, dad," I reassured him. "You most certainly are not fine. Come on, get your coat. I'm taking you to the doctor. And, don't try to argue with me, Bella. You're going and that's final." I groaned. "Fine," I said, stubbornly.

The drive to the hospital was long and silent. When we finally got there, the air around Charlie and me was tense. Charlie and I were directed to a back room, to wait for Dr. De Silva. When he finally came in, he immediately started to test on me. He asked me questions like: "When did you start having these pains? What were you doing the first time one of these pains began? Have you taken anything for them? Can you describe what they feel like?" And so on.

Finally, after he was done questioning me, he plastered a big and cheery grin on his face and told us to wait a moment. After thirty minutes of waiting, he came back. Only to tell us he was sending me to a doctor in Seattle. I immediately protested, telling him I had to go to school. He ignored me, and told Charlie which hospital to go to.

When we got to the hospital in Seattle, they did over sixteen tests on me. When they were done, they told me I had to stay the night. I didn't want to, but they won that battle. Charlie stayed with me, even though I told him he didn't have to. The next day, the doctors came in and asked to speak to Charlie alone. He walked out of the room, with a worried expression on his face. I was bored. I wanted something to do. I could hear Charlie down the hall, mumbling something. Curious, I got up to see what was the matter. I came to a stop outside a large door and quietly listened in. I know its wrong to listen in on other peoples conversations, but I just couldn't help it. As I was listening, I was shocked at what I heard.

"Mr. Swan, after looking at your daughters tests, we came across something that shouldn't have been there." "What?" Charlie sounded so helpless that I wanted to run in and give him a hug, but I didn't. "It was something in her liver. Mr. Swan, this is very hard to say, but we found a tumor in her liver. Apparently, its been there for a while, a little too long, in fact. The tumor has spread and there is nothing we can do about it." "So, what are you saying?" Charlie sounded like he was about to hyperventilate. "Your daughter is dying, Mr. Swan. I predict she has only three months left."

"Can't you do anything about it?!?" Charlie was angry now. "Isn't there some kind of surgery you can do? Anything at all?!?!" The doctors hesitated. "Perhaps," a female voice said. "There is a surgery we can do, but only one out of ten people has survived it. Other than that, no." Charlie made a frustrated sound. Poor Charlie. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, so I walked in. Charlie gasped. "Bella, how long have you been standing out there?" I hesitated. "Long enough," I replied, earnestly.

Charlie grimaced. I put my arms around him. "It's going to be okay, dad. We'll get through this together." And for the first time in my life, I actually saw my father cry. This made me go into protective mode. I let him cry on my shoulder, then I looked up at the doctors. "Can we go home, now? I'd rather live out my last three months at home, with my family and friends then at a hospital." They nodded their heads, signed my charts, and let me leave.

EPOV

She wasn't here. Bella didn't come to school today and I'm worried. Today was supposed to be the big day. The day I apologized for my rude behavior and tell her that I love her. That plan is shot. I just hope she's okay.

I'll go check on her tonight. There has to be a rational explanation as to why she's not here. I just need to calm down. I'll ask Alice if she had a vision about Bella and why she was out today. Riiiinnnggg!! Finally! Now I can ask Alice about Bella.

I ran out of the room at lightning speed to the parking lot. My siblings were already there, waiting for me. I ran straight for Alice. What is it, Edward? Alice thought to me. You look as though you've seen a ghost! I only whispered one beautiful word, "Bella." Rosalie shook her head in disgust. The others got in the car.

What about Bella? Edward, your not making any sense. I gritted my teeth. "Alice, Bella was absent today! I'm worried sick! I just want to know where she is!!!" Alice looked slightly panicked. "Edward," Alice said, out loud. "I don't know where she is either! I've been trying to look all day long, but I keep coming up blank. Trust me, if I knew where she was right now I would tell you!! But I don't!! And I'm scared too!!"

I felt clam all of a sudden and I knew it was Jasper, helping the situation. "I'm going to look for her," I said. I tossed Alice the keys to my Volvo. "Drive them home," I told her. "If I'm not back in five hours, come find me and help me." She nodded. As soon as she agreed, I took off to find my Bella.

I'll check and see if Bella's at home first, before I start anywhere else. In two seconds flat, I was in front of Bella's house. Her truck is in the driveway, and surprisingly, so is Charlie's police cruiser. I could hear everything. Charlie was on the phone, I ignored him. I climbed up to Bella's window and peeked in. She's sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. I could tell she was thinking, so I left for her to have some privacy.

When I returned home, I was immediately attacked by a pixie. "Oh god, Edward! Is she all right? Please tell me she's just fine!" I smiled down at the spiky haired pixie. "Yes, she's quite all right." Alice relaxed. "Thank God!"

"Oh, Bella will be in school tomorrow. You can tell her how you feel, then." I nodded. Tomorrow. It seemed like a thousand years away.

BPOV

I practically had to beg Charlie to let me go to school. I had to say good bye to my friends. "Bella, do you want to be the center of gossip? Because that's what you'll be if you tell all of your friends." When Charlie said that, I immediately thought it over. I didn't want to be the center of gossip, but that's what I'll be if I don't keep my mouth shut.

But, I at least want to tell Angela. I have actually come to think of her as a really special friend. I really want her to know. So, I made a deal with Charlie. I'll only tell Angela about my soon to be demise, and I'll leave school after lunch, never to go back to school. Charlie finally agreed.

Ever since Charlie and I found out that I have cancer, he's been watching me like a hawk. He's afraid that at any moment I'll kneel over and die. Oh, and did I mention that he called Renee and told her? Well, he did. At first, she thought he was playing a joke on her and yelled at him. Then, he started to explain to her what the doctor's said. After she realized it wasn't a joke, she started to cry. She then told him that she and Phil would be coming to stay with us, so that she could be with me.

And Charlie, the nutcase, agreed! Its bad enough that my dad has to watch me die, now my mom has to watch too! I don't want them to hurt because of me. It isn't right! Pretty soon, I'm going to be bed ridden and their going to have to take care of me. Which means they'll get hurt even more, seeing me in bed, dying! Plus, I'm going to feel useless. I'm the care taker! Not them! This just isn't right.

I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, dad was already making breakfast. When he saw me, he plastered on a fake cheery smile. "Hey, sweetheart! I made you some breakfast!" I shook my head. He's been trying to do things for me, that I can do myself! Its driving me crazy! "No thanks, dad. I'm not hungry and I'm already late for school. I'll see you after lunch."

"Okay, sweetie. And remember that your mother will arrive today." "I know," I sighed. When I was in my truck, I groaned. This was going to be a long three months. I pulled up to school five minutes before the bell rang. That's when I realized a shiny Volvo parked next to me. I looked over in surprise.

He was grinning at me. I quickly looked down. I got out of the cab and started walking to school.

EPOV

I was watching her sleep again. She was frowning the whole night, again, I was worried. When the first light of dawn showed, I got up to leave. I can't wait for today to begin. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel.

I ran home to change clothes and got ready for school. I rushed all of my siblings to get ready and loaded them into my car. Rosalie was pissed, but everyone else seemed cool with it. I got there in just enough time to see Bella pull into a parking spot. The one beside her was vacant. I grinned and pulled into the one beside her.

She looked up in surprise. I grinned at her. She seemed confused as to why I would smile at her. Then quickly looked down. I grinned even wider. She jumped out of her truck and walked to school. I did the same and quickly followed her.

I think she could hear my footsteps behind her, because she turned her head in my direction. I just grinned. She quickly turned around and sped up. Okay…. I'm confused. Why would she do that. Unless she's very mad at me for ignoring her and treating her poorly. But, she didn't seem mad. Just panicked.

Maybe she finally realized that I'm dangerous. That's good, but also bad. Good, because now I won't be able to put her in danger. Bad, because I don't want her to start ignoring me. I love her, I don't want her to avoid me. Selfish, I know, but I just can't help how I feel. I guess I'll just have to find out.

I reach out and grab her backpack to stop her, and she does. "Bella," I murmured in her ear. "Can I talk to you? Privately?" She sighs. "No. I'm going to be late for class. I have to go." She tries to pull away, but I keep a firm grip on her bag. "Please let go." "Not until you and I talk. I really need to talk to you." She glares at me. "Your really not going to give up, are you?" I nodded. She groaned.

"Fine." I pulled her back behind the science building, so we could be alone. "Alright, Edward. What do you want?" I loved it when she said my name. It sounded like a prayer coming from her lips.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior towards you. It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve to be treated that way. Especially, when you did nothing, other than being a trustworthy person by keeping my secret. Even though this is dangerous and I don't deserve this from you, will you consider being my friend and accept my apology?" I looked at her, hopeful.

She just stared at me, shocked. Then she looked down at the ground and said, "Your apology is accepted. However, your statement to being friends is denied." I could feel my face falling. Why doesn't she want to be my friend? Is it because she thinks I'm not a good friend to have?

"Why don't you want to be friends?" "Personal reasons." "Your not going to tell me those. Are you?" "No." I fell silent. "Can you at least give me a reason? That way, I'll at least feel peaceful?" She looked back up at me and I could see a lot of emotions flooding her eyes: pain, hurt, loss, sadness. What's wrong? Why is she upset? "I'll probably miss you to much," she whispered. Before I had time to process this information, she was gone.

What did Bella mean that she'd probably miss me too much? Is she moving away? I frowned. That seems highly unlikely. I mean, she hasn't even been in this school for a month! Why would she leave?

I tried to talk to Bella about it, but every time she passed me in the hallway and I tried to talk to her, she would head quickly in the other direction. I guess I'll have to wait for her until lunchtime. I started to tap my foot impatiently. "Am I boring you Mr. Cullen?" I looked up to see my trig teacher glaring at me. "Of course not, ma'am," I used in my most silkiest voice. She looked startled, then blushed.

The bell soon rang and I jumped out of my seat, eager to talk to my Bella again. When I got to the lunch room I found she wasn't there, yet. But, her friends were. I'll just wait for her and when she comes in, take her somewhere secluded, and ask her what she meant by "I'll probably miss you too much." I still wonder what she means by that.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Angela Webber say to my Bella. I looked up. Bella was standing next to Angela. "Hey, Angela," Bella greeted her. "Um, Angela?" "Yes, Bella?" "Can I talk to you? Alone? It's really important." "Of course, Bella."

I wonder what's wrong with Bella. She seems so nervous. I hope she's okay. Angela got up to follow Bella out of the cafeteria. I contemplated on listening in on their conversation through Angela's thoughts. But decided against it. If they wanted to be alone, I could respect that.

BPOV

I led Angela out of the cafeteria and into Mr. Banners biology room. When I closed the door I took a deep breath and turned around to face her. "Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I looked at her kindly. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. No! I can trust her.

"Angela, I'm about to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. You can tell them later on when I'm not around, but not right now." Her eyes went big after I said "when I'm not around". "What do you mean-" "Angela, I'm dying." She froze.

"Bella," she whispered. "Please tell me this is all some sick joke." "I'm afraid its not, Angela." All of a sudden her body started to tremble and shake. Then she started to cry. I put my arm around her and patted her back, soothingly.

After she was done she pulled back. "How?" "I have a tumor in my liver. When I was out yesterday, I was at the hospital. You see, I've been having pains in my stomach for a few weeks now. They intensified yesterday and Charlie took me to the hospital. They found out it was in there for way too long. They couldn't do anything about it. So I'm dying," I simply stated.

"How long do you have?" "Three months." "That little?" "Yup." "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" "Don't," I told her. "You had nothing to do with it, so you shouldn't apologize. It's actually my fault. If I would have stopped being so stubborn in time, I probably could have saved myself. Because of what I did, my family has to put up with the consequences. I can't believe I did this to them! I'm a horrible person!"

"Oh, Bella! No your not! Look at you! Your completely selfless! Here you are, dying, and all you can think about is everyone else! I am curious, though. Out of all the people we know, why did you tell me? Why not Jessica or Mike?"

"Because I trust you. And because, I feel really close to you, more than anyone." Her eyes began to water. "Oh, Bella!" We hugged. "I do want you to tell them. After the second month, I suppose." She nodded her head. "Are you going to be staying in school?" I shook my head. "I'll be bed ridden in a few weeks. Today's my last day."

"Can I at least visit you?" I thought about it. It would be nice to have a friend with me. Selfish of me, but I don't think I can make it without Angela. "Only if you want to, not because you have to," I told her. "Don't worry. I want to!" "And you can't do stuff for me. Charlie does that enough for me. Its driving me crazy. Renee is coming to live with us for a while. And she's probably going to be doing the same thing! I hate feeling helpless and useless!"

She nodded, her eyes full of sympathy. "I won't." "Okay." We both smiled at each other. I looked at the clock. Crap! The bell is going to ring at any moment. "I have to go," I said abruptly. "Aren't you going to stick around for fifth period?" "No. I promised Charlie I would be home after lunch. Plus, we have to go pick up Renee." We both said bye and went separate ways.

Ring!! I sighed. Well, this is it. Good bye Forks High. You suck. I hate you. And yet, I'll miss you. I quickened my pace to the front office. I had to sign some papers before I could go home to meet Renee, Charlie, and Phil.

Miss. Cope smiled at me when I walked in. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" I smiled at her. "Oh, I just need some papers that declares that I don't go to school here anymore."

EPOV

I was walking to Biology, eager to see Bella, when I heard her conversation with Miss. Cope. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" "Oh, I just need some papers that declares that I don't go to school here anymore." What on God's green earth? Apparently Miss. Shelly Cope was just as astounded as I was.

What? But she just got here! There has to be some mistake! I mean, the girl hasn't been here for long! What is she doing, hopping to another school at the end of the semester! "What?" I could see Bella smile at Miss. Cope, kindly, since I was invading her mind. (Miss. Cope. Not Bella.)

"I need some transfer papers." "I heard you. But, why?" Bella looked at the clock. "Personal reasons. Look, Miss. Cope, I really need to go. My mother is arriving with my step father in a half an hour, and I really need to meet them at the airport. So, if you wouldn't mind….?" Wait. Her mother is coming? Renee and Phil were coming? Why?

The woman who left Chief Swan is coming for a visit with her new husband? I can almost smell the drama and catfights. "All right, dear. Here you go." She slid the transfer papers over the desktop towards Bella. Bella picked up her pen and began filling the paper out. When she was done she handed the paper and pen back to Miss. Cope. "Its settled. Your no longer a student at Forks High School." "Thanks for your help Miss. Cope," Bella said. "Anytime, dear." With that being said, Bella walked out of the front office, towards her truck. I followed, biology long forgotten.

Just as she was getting in her truck I called out to her, "Bella, wait!" I heard her groan, but, nevertheless, she turned around. When I reached her I was smiling, barely containing my excitement. "What do you want, Cullen?" Bella asked in a harsh tone.

I could feel my smile slipping off my face. Did I really treat her that badly? I feel so horrible, I shouldn't have been cross with her. She must have noticed the changes in my facial expression because she soon sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been harsh with you. Its just that I've received bad news and I'm a little down."

She bit her lip, as if to say that she said too much. "No, Bella," My voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry. I want to apologize for my behavior towards you recently."

A ghost of a smile overcame her lips and she said," Don't worry about it Edward. You and I both won't have to deal with apologies after a while." She sounded sad. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and try to make it better, but I couldn't. What did she mean that we won't have to deal with apologies after a while?

"What do you mean?" I hated how my voice cracked. She just shook her head. "Goodbye, Edward." She said in a monotone voice. She climbed in her truck and sped away into the decaying sunset. Leaving me there to wonder what she meant. But, most importantly, I noticed when she said goodbye, she said it like she was saying goodbye forever.

And that's what scared me the most.

**Well. Loved it? Hated it? Want me to continue? Or do y'all want me to just drop it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight Blah blah blah Thank you ExBintertwinedforever for my first review! You rock!**

BPOV

Charlie was waiting for me when I got home. That fake cheery grin was still plastered on his face. I hated that smile. "Hey, Bells," he greeted me in a strained voice. "How was your last day?" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I guess. Same as any other." "Did you tell Angela?" "Yes." "Good."

"Umm, Angela actually wanted to come over a few times before, ya know." Charlie's fake grin slipped. In its place was a small frown. "I thought you didn't want anyone seeing you when you were bed ridden," he said with concern lacing his voice. "I don't," I replied easily. "But, Angela wants to see me and honestly it would be nice to talk to her. She's very comforting."

"Okay, kid," Charlie replied uneasily. He looked at the clock.

"We really need to be going," he said automatically. "Your mother and Phil will be landing at any moment. We need to be there to pick them up."

"Okay," I replied easily.

We got in the police cruiser and drove to the airport.

**Sorry if that was a very short chapter. I'm still thinking about what to do with this story and where it is going. I'll post the next chapter very soon. By the way, do y'all think I should do a chapter in Renee's POV or Charlie's POV or I shouldn't do them at all? Let me know! Please Review!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't' own twilight. I wrote this chapter in Charlie's POV. I wanted him to have a say in this story. Enjoy!**

CPOV

As I watched my only daughter greet my ex wife and her new husband, sadness overtook me. I had _just _gotten a piece of my family back and now she was being ripped from me. Ripped from this world. I'm trying to be brave, but it's so hard. When Bella's gone, I'll have lost all of my family. I already lost my wife to this dumb ass,**(sorry if you're one of those people who like Phil, but I don't)**I don't want to lose my daughter as well.

"Hello Charlie," I heard Renee greet me, awkwardly. She had a tear stained face and red puffy eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying. Phil stood off to the side, his eyes trained on Bella and Renee. It was as if he was avoiding eye contact with me. I ignored him and chose to answer Renee.

"Hi Renee." Everyone stood awkwardly until Bella spoke. "Well, maybe we should go and get your luggage, then get you settled in." I looked over at her, relieved that she broke the uncomfortable silence. She just smiled easily at me. It amazed me that she could be so calm when her own life was ticking away. She's so brave.

The four of us headed over to the luggage cart **(Sorry. I've never been on a plane before so I don't know what the thing is called to claim your baggage) **and got Renee and Phil's bags. Bella reached for a fairly heavy bag, but Phil grabbed it before she could even touch it. She looked at him, a peeved expression on her face. He just smiled at her and said in an annoying voice, "You don't need to be carrying bags for us. You just rest."

I watched Bella very closely for her reaction. For a moment, anger flashed in her eyes and defensiveness. But, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. She smiled a tight lipped smile her eyes slightly narrowed and said in a short clipped voice, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine and fairly capable of carrying a travel bag. I'm not completely helpless you know." I bit back a laugh.

This was another thing I was going to miss about my daughter, her stubbornness. Phil looked shocked for a moment at Bella's snappy comment, but refrained from making the situation worse by opening his too large mouth. Renee looked on with amusement and worry. She, obviously, found the situation as funny as I did, but she was still concerned for our baby.

"Phil," Renee spoke, softly. "Why don't you let Bells get that bag if she wants it? Then we can hit the road." Bella smiled up at Renee, silently thanking her for contradicting her new husband's plans. Phil looked like he wanted to scowl, but restrained himself. He was probably just trying to escape the situation with as much dignity as he could. The dumb ass.

We all silently walked to the Police cruiser and got in. I put Phil in the back and Renee and Bells in the front. I glanced in Phil's direction from time to time, enjoying how he looked back there, all sullen like one of my charges who needs to serve some major jail time. Oh yeah, I had it in for him.

I heard a delicate snort beside me and looked over at Bells. She was smirking and giving me a look that said, '_you're enjoying this way too much'._ All I did was grin and look at the handcuffs in the floorboard at her feet, then gave her a look that said, _'Who knows? Maybe he'll be back there one day and it won't be just simply giving him a ride.' _

She covered her mouth to try to cover up the laugh that threatened to escape her lips. But, it did no good. Renee apparently heard her and looked over to see what was making her laugh so hard. "What's so funny you two?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

Bells and I tried to cover up our laughing fit, but we didn't succeed. This only made Renee mad and Phil confused. We finally got a hold of ourselves and said in an innocent manner, "Nothing."

Renee didn't look like she believed us, but she let it drop anyway. She turned back to her window and stared once more out into the cold rainy day.

We finally reached the house and quickly made our way inside and out of the chilly rainy night air. Renee looked around, surprised. "You didn't change anything did you Charlie?" I shook my head. How could I change a single thing inside this house when it brought me closer and memories? I wouldn't change a single thing in this house. What a ludicrous idea!

Phil looked around distastefully. "You know, Renee, I could never change this house. After all, you did paint and redecorate it beautifully." I looked at Phil as I said this and had the satisfaction of seeing him turn bright red from embarrassment at his thoughts. Renee smiled happily at me, oblivious to her new husbands emotions splayed out on his face. Bells smirked at me, once again, realizing my attacks against Phil.

As if Phil knew that he was being laughed at, he flushed a deep red. Then, hastily grabbed some bags and stalked upstairs, a deep scowl plastered on his fat ass face. _**(lol. He doesn't really have a fat assed face, I don't think. I just wanted to make Charlie a little bit nasty. Sorry if this chapter has a lot of swear words!)**_I heard him mumbling something about what a welcome, but the rest was lost due to the fact that he was out of sight, but sadly not out of mind **or **out of my house. Renee looked up the stairs with a clueless expression on her face. With an apologetic smile to us and an uneasy glance upstairs, she rushed after him.

Bells and I heard low mutters and inquisitive questions, but that was it. I looked over at her and she looked over at me. Our expressions the same. They said, _'ugh. This is going to be a __**long **__three months.'_

**Did ya like it? I might do another chapter in Charlie's POV and maybe Renee's too. We'll just have to see. Don't worry, Edward will come back into the chapter real soon. I tried to make this chapter a little less "sad". A lot of people said this story sounds like a sad story, but I promise it won't make you cry! Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate that! Especially, the positive ones!! Keep em' comein'! I'm sorry if I took so long updating, but school is keeping me tied down. I know, that's a common excuse, but it's a true one! Bio and Algebra is so freaking hard. If you want someone to blame for me not updating please feel free to thank my DA of a Bio teacher, Mr. Kerwin for loading a test and note cards on me!! **

**Well, my ramble is finally over.**

**Please Review!!!! **

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with exams, but guess what? Today was the last day of my exams!! Whoo hoo!!! I'm free!!! **

**No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so therefore I don't own **_**Twilight.**_** I just manipulate her characters!!!**

**On with the story!!!**

_EPOV_

I stood watching her house. I could hear people talking.

"I just don't know what to do," a woman I assumed to be Renee said.

"We'll just have to be strong for her sake," Charlie said in a monotone voice.

"That's the problem!" Renee shouted. "I've never been strong! I can't even stand the thought of getting a shot without whimpering! How the hell am I supposed to be strong when I know my baby girl's days are numbered?!?!"

That made my ears perk up. What did she just say? She can't be talking about Bella! She just can't be! Bella's days aren't numbered! She's healthy for heaven's sakes!

Just to be sure I was right, I listened to the conversation.

"Renee, calm down. We can't let Bella see us like this. She's trying to be strong for us; we need to be the strong ones. That kid is as tough as nails, but it would still hurt her if she see's us in this state. Now, take a deep calming breath. We'll get through this somehow."

I never heard Charlie talk for that long before.

Renee did as she was told to do. She took several calming yoga breaths before I heard her mutter, "Stupid cancer taking away my baby. It's stealing her."

The last thing I remember was running back to the house.

Carlisle will know how to fix this.

He just has to!

**I know it was short, but oh well. The next chapter will probably be a filler chapter. Then comes The Cullens!! **

**You know what to do. **

**Go ahead and click that green button down at the bottom!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Sadly never will!**

_BPOV_

The next few days were completely unbearable! Renee and Charlie kept fussing over me and started treating me like a defenseless child. While Charlie was more subtle about it, Renee was more, how should I say this, overprotective. It was terrible!

I'm now in my room propped up against a pillow read _Wuthering Heights._ I can hear Phil muttering to Renee about leaving.

Renee: Why?You don't have to do this! What am I supposed to do? Just leave her here while she needs me the most?!

Phil: Of course not. I just don't think we should stay. It's tearing you apart.

Renee: Well, of course it's tearing me apart! She's my daughter and she's dying! You don't know what it's like to see you child dying slowly in front of your eyes and not having any control over it!

Phil: Which is why we need to have a baby together! If it's a girl we can name her Bella.

Renee: You selfish jackass! You don't care about her! All you care about is your own life. How can I have another baby when my only baby is almost gone? I'm **not **having another child! Plus, you don't even listen to me _or _my problems!!!

Phil: How am I selfish?

Renee: See? That's what I mean! Ugg! I should've listened to my mother and reconsidered your proposal, and then I wouldn't be having this conversation with the most stupidest man to ever walk God's green earth!

Phil: Well fine! Since you feel that way, I'll be leaving! **And **I want a divorce!

Renee: You want one, you got one! Just grab your mother f****** bags and go!

I heard the door to the left of my room slam shut, then thirty minutes after that I heard Renee leading Phil out the front door and out of our lives.

Phil: Oh, and by the way, I've knocked up three other women just so that I can have kids! What do ya think of me now, Renee?

Renee: I still think you're a selfish jackass.

Then I heard the door slam shut. Renee's sobs could be heard throughout the house. I needed to go comfort her.

I got off my bed and quietly tiptoed to her room. She was lying down on the bed looking as broken as ever. It made my heart tear up just seeing her like this.

Thank god Charlie's at work. If he had seen or heard what Phil said he would have killed him. Plus, I don't think that mom would want to Charlie seeing her in this fragile state. I quietly walked over to her and put my arm around her and held her while she sobbed. She seemed surprised at first, but then she relaxed into me. When she was finished crying over that bastard she smiled sheepishly at me.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough," was all that I said. She nodded.

"Well, we need to get you back in bed. You need your strength." Renee started to prod me gently toward the door.

"I want to stay up for a while. I'm sick of being in bed. Just let me stay up for a couple of hours. Please?" I gave her my award winning puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"Fine, but only for a couple of hours. Then it's back to bed with you." My shoulders slumped, but I nodded anyway. We both went into the living room and watched Silent Library on MTV. We just got to the part where a guy had to drink unsanitary water when Charlie came home. He seemed surprised that I was out of bed, but didn't comment on it. Instead he sat down to watch it with us.

Renee had told him that Phil had left and Charlie seemed happy to hear that. However, his happiness soon turned to concern as she told him about what had happened and that they were getting a divorce.

Charlie threatened to kick Phil's ass, but Renee said that that was not necessary. What was done was done. After dinner I went upstairs to bed. I could hear Charlie and Renee murmuring to each other, but I tuned them out.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about my soon to be demise. For some reason, I feel like I can't die. Like, there's something out there that I need to live for.

Edwards's picture popped into my head. I don't know why I just thought that. He doesn't like me. He made that clear on my first day. Although he did apologize, I still feel like he just did that because his father probably forced him to or something like that. It saddened me to think that I'm not ever going to be able to see his handsome face again. I'll miss him just as much as I'll miss my own parents.

Maybe even more.

_EPOV _

My family looked upset when they heard the news that Bella was dying. Alice and Esme especially. Rosalie even felt hurt. She felt like she was losing a sister. Emmett looked like he was about to cry, but he was trying to be strong. Carlisle was hurting too. In his mind Bella was already a Cullen. His daughter. Jasper had a pained look on his face as well. The room was silent.

"Well," Rosalie said. "What are we going to do? None of us want her to die, obviously."

"What _can _we do Rose?" Emmett sounded tired.

"Can't you do some kind of treatment on her Carlisle?" I pleaded.

Carlisle shook his head. "There's no treatment strong enough for this kind of situation. Surgery is not an option because the tumor is so deep down in there that it would rupture her liver if we tried to get it out."

"Then what can we do? I can't lose her, Carlisle. I love her so much. Finally, after years and years I've finally found love. I can't risk losing her now. I just…can't."

Carlisle looked at me. His eyes searched my face and finally after an eternity of waiting I finally got an answer.

"There is a way for her to live Edward," he said slowly. "But, I'm afraid you might not like it."

I looked up at him eagerly. Willing him to continue.

He did, but he was right. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"We change her into one of us."

**Sorry it's so short, but please review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own twilight.**

_EPOV_

"No," I said.

"Edward-"

"No, no, no,no,no,no,no, NO!" I roared. "I will not have her condemned to this hell of a life! That option is out of the question."

Carlisle's eyes hardened. "Edward it's either this or her demise. Which would you prefer?" Everyone gasped at his outburst. In all of our years Carlisle never has been cold to one of us. Well, things change.

"Look, Edward I want Bella alive just as much as you do. I want her to be my daughter and a Cullen. The only way that could happen though is if you change her. If not then she's gone and out of our lives. Forever." Everyone flinched at his words.

"She's already going to become one of us," Alice piped up. "I saw her with golden eyes and pale skin. She **will **become one of us. I guess fate just stepped in to help us out."

I sighed. Then I voiced the question that has been plaguing my mind for a long time.

"What if she doesn't love me as I do her? What if I…turned her and she doesn't love me back. Or worse what if she hated me for making her into a monster?"

Carlisle regarded me for a moment. Then he said," Isn't she out of school, now?" We all nodded our heads. "Well, Edward why don't you start visiting her. Be friends with her; make her fall in love with you. Then when the time is right ask her if she wants to be changed. Don't wait too long, though. Time is running out." I looked at my father for a moment and then broke out into a smile. That was a perfect plan. I'll make her fall in love with me and then when she feels the same way I'll ask her.

For the first time in a long time I felt content. I felt happy.

I felt hopeful.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**PLEASE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!**

**Bellaandedwardloveeachother- Thanks for reviewing all of my stories so far and being sweet with your reviews! I loved chapter 13 of stolen innocence and I can't wait to see what happens in class! **

**(A/N: If you haven't checked out stolen innocence yet, you need to! It's suspenseful, has a forbidden love that is one sided for now, and leaves you wanting for more! It's awesome!)**

**Littlelizruth- Thanks for reviewing and your comments! They make me feel good about writing my stories!**

**Twilightlover4ever- Thanks for your continuous support and kind comments!**

**And thank you to everyone else!!!**

**Don't own Twilight.**

_BPOV_

True to her word, Angela visited methree times a week. I wasn't completely bed ridden yet, so we could do things like walk outside or go get an ice cream in Port Angeles. Being with her was so easy and carefree. We laughed about different things; she'd tell me how school was and how everybody missed me. I, in turn, would tell her about home life and what I was reading.

I came to the conclusion that I would really miss Angela's company. It hurt knowing that I finally had a friend, and pretty soon I'd be gone.

"Bella?" Angela asked in a worried tone. "Would you like to sit down?" I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Okay," she said, in a doubting tone.

"I'm fine, really Ang. You go to school, I'll be all right. Tell everyone I said hi and that I'm well and happy in Phoenix."

We made up a lie that I moved back to Phoenix with Renee and Phil. Everyone seemed to believe it, even Mrs. Cope who had had suspicions about that, but it was cleared up.

Angela nodded. "Okay, see you later today."

"Only if you want to," I said.

Angela smiled sadly at me. "Bella, you will probably never know how much you mean to me, to everyone. I love you like a sister and I'll always be there for you, no matter what." She closed the door before I could say anything.

I sighed.

I guess it's time for another day of doing absolutely nothing.

Before I could pick up _Wuthering Heights_ to re read it for the twentieth time, I heard my dad arguing with someone at the door and it piqued my interest. I slowly tip toed over to my bedroom door and slid it open easily.

When I made it to the stairs I had a clear view of this mystery visitor.

I couldn't believe my eyes and I thought that maybe I had finally cracked, due to weeks of solitary confinement.

The mystery visitor was none other than Edward Cullen.

**Sorry it's so short**, **but hey, at least I'm not leaving too big a cliff hanger!**

**Please Review!**

**(Puppy dog pout with wide **_**adorable **_**eyes!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy lately!**

**Well, enough of my excuses. Here's chapter eight!**

_BPOV_

"Young man, I really think you should be in school right now. I've never had any problems with you before and I don't want to start having them now," Charlie lectured.

Edward smiled at him in a friendly way and said in a pleasant voice that usually left me breathless, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to see how Bella's doing. I know she doesn't want certain people around here, but I _needed_ to come. I know about the cancer and I want to help."

Charlie's gaze softened at him and he said in a miserable whisper, "That's sweet of you, but there's really nothing you can do. There's nothing _anyone _can do to save my daughter." My heart broke at his broken words.

Edward looked at Charlie for a long time and then I could have sworn that he looked at me. It was a brief glance, but still a glance. It was almost as if he knew I was listening. Finally Edward spoke in a soft voice, "I at least want to try. Let me see Bella, please. I'm technically not ditching. My father wrote a note to the school nurse, saying that I was out for the day. We were going to go camping, but as you can see it's not sunny enough for a pleasant trip. Please." He whispered the last part.

It felt like an hour of silence passed between them, but it was probably only a minute.

Finally Charlie said in his regular voice, "Okay, but let's not make this a habit. From now on, come on the weekends or at 4:30 on a school day. All right?" Edward nodded.

"She's upstairs. Her room is the second door on the left."

"Thank you Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie."

I quickly ran to my room, thankfully undetected by Charlie. I'm not sure about Edward, though.

When I was in the safety of my room, I jumped on my bed, grabbed my book and pretended to read it.

A knock interrupted me.

"Come in," I called, excitedly. I didn't know why I was so excited to see him. Maybe it was because I haven't had human contact in weeks (except for Angela). Or maybe it was because I missed him. Or it could be that I'm upset because I didn't know his secret and I probably never would. Either way, I was excited to see him.

The door slowly opened to reveal his beautiful golden eyes set in his perfect, angelic face.

A slow smile crept its way onto his face.

"Hello, Bella."

**Again, sorry it's so short.** **Please review and I'll update faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Twilight!**

_Previously on Don't die, love: The door slowly opened to reveal his beautiful golden eyes set in his perfect, angelic face._

_A slow smile crept its way onto his face._

_"Hello, Bella."_

_EPOV_

She stared at me blankly and I worried that she was even sicker than I thought. Thankfully, a slow smile etched its way onto her beautiful face and I relaxed.

"Hello Edward." I shivered in pleasure when she spoke my name. Her voice was even more heavenly than I remembered.

She looked curiously at me. "Are you cold?"

I chuckled and shook my head. She shrugged, obviously knowing that she wouldn't get an answer out of me and accepting it.

I look around her room even though I've been here before, when I watched her sleep.

"Nice place," I commented. She blushed at the compliment and I had to bite back a smile.

"Thank you." She said.

It was silent for a moment, but the silence was not awkward. It was sort of like a companionable silence.

Finally, Bella spoke up. "Ermm…Edward?"

I look up from reading the spine on one of her books, "Hmm?"

"Umm…Well, don't take offense to this, but-"

"Bella, whatever you say, I _promise _I won't take offense to your words. I don't think I ever could." I whispered this last part.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Obviously, she heard the last part of my sentence.

"W-well. I-I I was wondering…uh…what are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You should know what I'm doing here," I said, gently. "You _were _listening to my conversation with the Chief of Police after all."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. It was pretty amusing.

"H-h-how did you k-know that?" I put her book up and walked cautiously to her bed.

She didn't look frightened nor did she object when I sat on the edge of the bed. I stayed silent for a little while, battling with myself on whether I should tell her or not. I finally decided to let her try to guess what I am.

"Bella," I said, slowly. "Have…you…noticed anything…_different_…about…me?" Apparently that was too slow.

She huffed and glared at me. "I have cancer, I'm not mentally challenged." I winced at her statement. "You don't need to talk to me as if I'm incapable of speech. That doesn't happen until I get to the point of death." My mouth dropped open at her choice of words. It's like, she's already accepted her fate and she's not even trying to fight it!

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have realized that would have offended you. I'm sorry."

"Is that why you're here?" She snapped at me. "Is it because you feel _sorry _for me?"

I gaped at her words. "No, Bella. I'm not here because of that! I'm here because I want to help you!"

"_Help? _What could you do to help me? The doctor's can't help me and if the doctor's can't help, then you sure can't. Edward, I don't want your sympathy and I don't want your _help_! Get out!"

Normally, if she had said that I would have left, but I held my ground this time. I had a mission to accomplish. Mission: Get Bella to fall in love with me so that I could change her, save her, and be with my love forever.

"No," I said simply. "And I _can _help you if you would let me! Please Bella, I want to save you."

She was still fuming. "Why would you want to 'save' me?"

"Because…I like you. You're different from other girls. And you don't deserve to die!"

Her face softened at me and she smiled a tiny, small smile. "A lot of people don't deserve to die, but they have to," She whispered softly. "It's what keeps the world in balance. We're born one day, only to die another day. It's just the way life goes and we can't fight it. If I'm meant to go, then I'm meant to go. You can't stop it, I can't stop it, the doctor's can't stop it, no one can. What people need to realize is that they are going to die one day, but they don't need to dwell on it. They should live in the moment and do the things they want and need to do in order to feel complete. That's what makes life so satisfying. Knowing that you've done your job on earth as a human being and then you're ready to rejoice in the afterlife. People say that death is scary, but it's not. Death is peaceful, quiet. Life is so much harder."

Wow. That was a beautiful and mature speech she gave. Too bad it fell on my deaf ears. She's not giving up. I'm not going to lose her.

"I'm not giving up," I said seriously. "I have a way I can help you." I stood up and strode over to the door, preparing to leave.

Before I could though, I looked back at her and said," Just think about my differences from other people and think about what I _am." _I emphasized am just to make myself clear.

And with that said, I strode out of her room trying to think of a plan that would get her to believe that I _could_ help her live.

And that I would.

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

_BPOV_

'_Just think about my differences from other people and think about what I __**am**__.'_

His sentence kept ringing in my head. Is he crazy? How does he think he can help me? Why does he want me to think about his differences from other people?

Damn! He's just one big mass of riddles and unspoken answers!

Fine, just to amuse him and to entertain myself, I'll think about his _differences. _

Let see…

1. His skin is ice cold (Hand touching thing in Biology)

2. He's super strong (The van accident)

3. His eyes change from gold to black

4. He sometimes speaks as if he's from a different time

5. He's abnormally pale

6. He doesn't go out in the sun

Wait a minute…doesn't go out in the sun…I've heard of that before. In a horror story. But it can't be. Edward's not a….

He just can't be!

I slowly get up and walk towards my computer. It takes a minute for it to get started.

I drum my fingers on the wooden desk to calm my nerves. When the screen finally pops up, I eagerly click on the Google icon.

I type only one word into the search engine:

Vampire

_EPOV_

When I walk into the house, Alice attacks me.

"I'm sorry she didn't believe that you can help her! But, don't worry! Your determination will pay off, eventually. Bella still has a lot of time until she's subjected to bed rest. Maybe, when you two start to get closer, then the whole family can meet her!"

I frown. "Maybe."

"Alice," Jasper warned. "He's tired and upset. Leave him alone darling."

Alice huffed. "Fine."

Rose came up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised. She hates me. When she stepped back, I saw a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry. She'll get better and when she does, she'll become a Cullen." She said this so fiercely that I almost believed her. There's still a slim chance she won't make it.

"Thanks Rose," I whispered.

Esme hugged me tight. "Don't you worry! Things will get better. You deserve to be happy."

I looked around at my family and smiled.

No matter what happens, I know they'll be there for me. And that makes me feel a whole lot better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Please enjoy!**

_BPOV_

Oh my God! He's a vampire!

_EPOV_

"Alice?" I called from my bedroom.

She was by my side in a second. "Yes?"

I hesitated. "How much longer until she's on bed rest?"

Alice looked like she was pondering my question. "About a month. It should be long enough for what you have planned. So don't worry."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? What am I going to do?"

Alice smiled. "I'll just let you figure that out." Then she walked out.

Stupid know it all but won't tell me what I'm going to do for my love pixie.

I huffed and turned on my radio, wanting to have a distraction for at least a few minutes.

"_That was Lady Antebellum with 'Need you now'." _The DJ spoke. _"I'm pleased to announce that the Carnival is back in town! Lots and lots of rides, not to mention circus shows, a parade __**and **__cheap, but delicious food! It's open from 8am to 11pm through September and October! Tickets are $25.50 each for adults and $12.30 for kids. It's located in Downtown Seattle. Come out for some fun!"_

I jerked upwards and stared at my radio. That's what I can do for Bella! I can take her to the carnival. That way, I can spend time with her, she can have a good time, and I can make her love me by being a gentleman.

It's the perfect date!

I literally ran down the stairs, grabbing my keys without stopping. I could hear Alice laughing at me even when I was five miles away.

_BPOV_

I can't believe it…

I have proof sitting right here in front of me though, so how can I not believe it?

I heard someone come up the stairs, so I quickly shut down the computer and rushed over to my bed.

The door opened just as soon as I was tucked in. Charlie peeked in and smiled at me.

"Hey there kiddo."

"Hey, Dad."

"Uh, I have a question to ask you, Bells. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but a father kind of needs to know about these sort of things and it's just a simple question…again, you don't have to answer it, but maybe-"

"Dad," I cut him off, laughing. "You're rambling. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Charlie smiled sheepishly and then cleared his throat. "Are you and Edward Cullen…_dating?_"

I gaped at him. "No! Where would you ever get that idea?"

Charlie scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, he came over here today and when he left he kind of looked…well…determined about something. He seemed upset about the fact that you're…" Charlie choked, obviously not able to say the word 'dying'.

I got up and hugged him tight. He held me tight; it was almost as if he was afraid that I would be taken from him right then and there. For the first time since I've known about my illness, I cried. I cried for Charlie, Renee, Angela, and even Jessica and Mike. But, most of all I cried for the mysterious vampire, Edward Cullen. I cried because I knew that I would never talk to him again, or get to hear his voice, I wouldn't even get to kiss those lips that I've been dreaming about.

I won't be able to do the normal things like:

Go to college.

Make new friends.

Cook.

Swim in the ocean.

Laugh.

Run.

Read

Write…the list is endless!

I won't be able to do these things or see the people I love because in three months I'll be buried six feet under.

I'll be gone…_forever._

**I cried writing this chapter, and now I have to agree with you people…this is a pretty sad story, but things will get much better, I promise! **


End file.
